Last Breath
by Mia5
Summary: Something horrible happens M/R
1. Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Authors Notes: I would like to thank my beta reader, Laura, you are a big help.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Breath  
  
  
  
She heard the shot ring out, the next thing she felt was the white hot pain shooting through her chest. She was falling but before she could hit the ground she felt him catching her in his arms, He was always there for her like that. He slowly brought her to the ground.  
  
"Oh, God Marguerite what have you done."  
  
All she could do was stare up in his beautiful eyes. Roxton was yelling at Challenger to the medical supplies out of his pack. Marguerite reached her hands up and grabbed Roxton's saying.  
  
"Don't Roxton, I'm dying there's nothing you can do."  
  
"Marguerite you just have to hang on, we'll get through this, you'll be alright, you'll be alright."  
  
As the muscle spasms slowly took control over Marguerite's body, she knew she wouldn't see the next sunrise. She said to Roxton,  
  
"Roxton, Listen to me, I know I'm going to die and I want you to know you mean everything to me, I love you, you mean everything to me, I love you, you're the only man I've ever loved. You showed me how to love again. You gave me the greatest gifts anyone has ever given me, I love you."  
  
As the spasm slowly shook her body, she reached up one more time to touch him. Her eyes slowly closed, and with her last breath she said "I love you."  
  
"No, please Marguerite please don't leave, please, I love you, Please."  
  
He cradled her closely to his chest as if with shear will power he could bring her back to life. He knew his life would never be the same. She had left him by trying to save his life but he knew that with her last breath she had taken his heart with her. He was empty now, never to love again. 


	2. Daylight

Last Breath, Chapter 2: Daylight  
  
  
  
The light hits his eyes and he slowly opened his eyes slowly, He thought for a second "where am I" then it hit him "Oh God Marguerite." It couldn't have happened she really didn't die. She was still alive; she had to be there was no way that she had died. It was just a dream. He quickly dressed and ran to Marguerites room, she wasn't there, her bed was made, but that doesn't mean that she hadn't gotten up early. He ran in to the Kitchen and found Challenger there. One look at his face and he knew, She was dead, She wasn't coming back. He turned grabbed his riffle and his hat and descended down the elevator. The last thing he heard was challenger yelling for him to come back.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'll write more real soon. 


	3. Lightening and Visions

Last Breath, Chapter 3: Lightening and Visions  
  
  
  
Once he passed the electric fence he just kept on walking. He thought to himself "if she's dead how can I live with myself, she died trying to protect me, I should have been there for her, I'm the one who should have died." He suddenly realized that he could not walk any farther. He fell to the earth and just cried and cried. He didn't know how long he was there but when he finally came to his since it was almost dark. He knew that the others would be worried about him but he just couldn't get up enough energy to walk back to the tree house. What was left for him there? Without her it was just an empty shell. He decided to make camp and return early in the morning. He had nothing to eat so he just made a fire and curled up and went to sleep.  
  
Later on that night he was awaken by someone calling his name, he wasn't total sure who it was but he decided to fallow where it took. He walked for what seemed like hours. Finally as the sun was coming up he saw her. She was dressed all in white. Her hair was flowing behind almost like a breeze was blowing but Roxton couldn't feel any. He saw her lips moving but he could barley make out what she was saying.  
  
"Marguerite, come back to me I need."  
  
She kept on speaking but he couldn't understand her. Suddenly a lighten bolt crashed down in front of Roxton sending him flying backward s, hitting his head on a tree trunk he stared to slip into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered seeing was Marguerite slowly fading away. 


	4. Sweet Dreams

Last Breath Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
As he slowly regained consciousness he realized that he was lying on something soft. He slowly opened his eyes. It hurt so much; he began to sit- up but a wave of dizziness made him lye back down. He heard Malone yell for Challenger. When Challenger came in he said:  
  
"Roxton, old boy, you gave a scared there, we weren't sure what happened to you. We found you conscious abut six miles away from the tree house can you tell us what happened?"  
  
"I.I saw her she was alive, she talked to me, I couldn't understand what she was saying but she was alive, we have to save her."  
  
"Who Roxton, Who's alive?"  
  
"Marguerite, I saw her."  
  
"Marguerite is dead Roxton, I'm so sorry; she died when Appleton tried to kill you. I'm so sorry John. You need to get your rest. Just lye back down and rest."  
  
Challenger put his hands on Roxton's shoulders and tried to push him back on the bed but he kept on yelling that Marguerite was still alive and that they had to save her. Finally, after Challenger and Malone held home down and Veronica poured a sleeping drought down his throat, did Roxton finally fall asleep.  
  
When he opened his eyes he was in a very strange place all of the walls where white and the almost looked like clouds. Then to his right he saw a figure walking towards him. He turned to face it. As it got closer he realized that it was Marguerite. He tried to run to her but his feet where glued to the ground. They wouldn't budge n inch. Marguerite walked right up to him so that they where almost nose to nose. She was still wearing the white dress and her hair still flowed behind her. A first when she started to speak Roxton couldn't understand her but eventually he was able to make out what she was saying.  
  
".This is the last time I can come to see you, you must save me. I am trapped in another dimension, I don't think I'm dead yet. If you fallow the sun two days you will find a cave, I'm inside the cave, I know you will have to do through several trails but I'm not sure what they'll be, please hurry. I don't have much time. I can feel myself fading away. Please Roxton save me, I love you, please hurry."  
  
She slowly began to fade away. Roxton tried desperately to grab her but he was unable to move his hand.  
  
"Marguerite please don't leave me. Noooooooooo."  
  
Hw woke up with a start. He looked around; he was back in his room at the tree house, from what he could tell it was around one or two in the morning. He saw Malone sleeping in a chair beside his bed. Slow, so as not to wake Ned up, he crawled out of bed and began to collect some supplies he would need. He knew what he had to do. A half hour he was ready and descending the elevator. On the table was a note that read.  
  
Gone to save Marguerite, do not fallow me, I'll be alright. I'll be home in a week, with Marguerite by my side. Please don't worry about me. Sincerely, JR 


	5. The Cave

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get new chapters. I had writers block really bad. I'm going to try and finish this story soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really help push me to finish. I would also like to thank my beta reader Laura, she really helped me out.  
  
Last Breath Ch. 5: The Cave  
  
He had been walking through the jungle for hours. He knew that he had to keep up his pace. He didn't want the others catching up with him. About two hours ago the sun had risen; he knew he was walking in the right direction. He could feel Marguerite pulling him towards her.  
  
He continued his pace for several more hours until he reached a long mountain range. He knew he had finally reached his destination but as he looked around he couldn't find a cave opening anywhere. He walked up and down the range several times but couldn't find an opening anywhere. Panic began to weld up in his chest. He could feel Marguerite slipping from him with each passing minute. He slipped to his knee calling out her name, "Marguerite, Please help me." He waited for her answer but nothing happened. Roxton started to loose hope. Maybe the others were right; maybe he was just imaging everything.  
  
Just as he was about to give up all together, a light breeze blew off the mountain range. Roxton could smell Marguerite's unique scent. He looked toward the source of the scent, but what he saw surprised him even more. At the top of the range there was a glint of light, as if a jewel was reflecting off the sun. Roxton knew this was where he would find the cave entrance. Slowly he made his way up the range.  
  
It took him about a half and hour to reach the jewels that were reflecting the sun. He placed his hand over the green jewels and felt a rumbling from within the stone. Suddenly a hole appeared in the wall. Roxton carefully walked through it. It was pitch black in the cave. He kicked himself for not remembering to bring a torch with him. He continued down the tunnel for what seemed like hours. Every now and then he would trip over a loose stone but generally he had a pretty easy walk. After what seemed like forever, he felt himself enter a huge cavern. There was a faint light coming from the top of the cavern. He called out "Is anyone here?"  
  
Slowly a light started floating down from the ceiling, it slowly took form. As Roxton looked on, he saw that it was taking on a familiar form. It was Summerlee.  
  
A/N: Please review it help me write faster. :~) 


	6. The Purifying Tunnel

Last Breath Ch. 6: The Purifying Tunnel  
  
It was Summerlee, Roxton could not believe his eyes; Summerlee was alive. He ran to embrace the elderly man but a force field surrounded the man and Roxton just bounced off it. When the figure of Summerlee finally finished forming, he started speaking, "I know that I may look like your friend but really my name is Lali, I am the protector of this scared cave and I will be your guide through your journey to rescue you loved one. I took on this form so that you would be more at ease with me."  
  
All Roxton could do was stare at this figure of a man he had learned to love as a grandfather. He had wanted it to be Summerlee so badly. Little by little, he came back to himself and realized he was wasting precious time on thoughts that would never come true. He needed to get to Marguerite as quickly as possible. Roxton looked up at the Summerlee-wanna-be and said "What do I have to do in order to get to Marguerite?" Summerlee/Lali replied, "You have to complete three tasks, first you must walk through the purifying tunnel, next you must relive the past, and finally you must let go of the past and look to the future. Are you ready?" Roxton never even hesitated; he just looked directly into Summerlee/Lali's eyes and said "Let's begin."  
  
Summerlee/Lali lead Roxton to the opposite side of the cavern. There were two tunnels here, Summerlee/Lali clapped his hands and suddenly firer filled one tunnel, while cool rain filled the other one. Summerlee/Lali said "Lord Roxton, you must pick which tunnel is the purifying and then walk all the way through it." Roxton replied, "What happens if I don't pick the right one." "You will die. You have five minute to choose or else you loose your chance to save your lady love. Good luck Lord Roxton, I await you on the other side."  
  
With that Summerlee/Lali disappeared, Roxton was left by himself in front of the two tunnels. Roxton had no idea which one he should pick. He could feel the time slipping away. He closed his eyes and let himself walk forward to which ever tunnel his feet would take him.  
  
As he entered the tunnel, he could feel the heat from the flames radiating from the firer. He wasn't sure why he was lead to this tunnel. He just knew it felt right. When his body hit the first set of flames he could feel his skin burn. It was one of the most painful experiences of his life. He kept on walking. As he continued through, he knew it would take all his might to get through this. The pain was so unbearable. Roxton yelled out and fell to his knees. He didn't think that he could go anymore. He looked up and saw Marguerite at the end of the tunnel calling to him. He couldn't understand what she was saying but he began to crawl down the rest of the tunnel to get to her. Just as he thought he would loose consciousness, he came out the other side of the tunnel. He looked up to find Marguerite but the only one who was there was Summerlee/Lali. "Congratulations Lord Roxton, you made it through the purifying tunnel."  
  
With that Roxton collapsed the rest of the way to the floor.  
  
A/N: Next chapter coming real soon, :~) 


End file.
